Monday Paradigms
by The Prince of Space
Summary: (A Sonadow one-shot) Sequel to Saturday Night Highs, Sonic finally breaks the news to his friends that he's seeing someone and has to come up with a game plan on how to deal with the fallout. Shadow realizes that he might've never kissed anyone, and he might be a hopeless boyfriend!


"So… you and Shadow." Knuckles gave a glance to Tails who equally had a concerned expression. Knuckles had barely touched his breakfast since this nugget of news was dropped upon them all so unexpectedly.

Sonic chugged his orange juice and began cutting into his scrambled eggs with ketchup spilling off the sides of the plate. After several bites, the hedgehog finally came up for air," Yeah, me and Shadow."

Oh god, he wasn't aware of how strange that sounded— Knuckles scratched his head,"...you and Shadow."

Interjecting Tails slammed his tiny fists onto the table making it shake, the silverware rattling against the ceramic plates," What Knuckles is trying to ascertain, is that you and Shadow are partners? Despite your… very very contrasting—"

"HOW?" Knuckles shouted, finally processing to the fullest what exactly Sonic had told them both.

Slurping down more juice as the day ahead was going to clearly be a long one the hedgehog shrugged," It's really not that hard to get guys, Shadow just— understands me in a way I didn't think anyone could."

"What about us?" Knuckles scowled.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed," What about us, we're you're family! I'm your precious baby brother!" He added while not being exceptionally precious in this instance.

"Guys? Can't we just have breakfast— I hardly see you two and I don't want the times we do have to be so..." Sonic twirled his fork in between his fingers before finding the right word," Yelling."

Pouting Tails crossed his arms," I just can't believe you didn't think to mention it until right now."

Sonic rolled his eyes, somewhat understanding Shadow's plights about them," Eat your short-stack, short-stack."

Following Sonic into the kitchen, Knuckles needed to grasp just how much of this news was flying over his head. The hedgehog began clearing his plate and turned on the faucet. As soon as they were out of earshot of the kit, Knuckles began to poke further,"... so what exactly… how did it all come about?"

Scrubbing the plate Sonic sighed," After Infinite… things didn't really go back to the way they were after you guys sprung me from that jail cell." He scratched his arm," I just didn't feel like my 'normal' self."

"... Uh, then I think when Shadow saved me from that robot clone or whatever, shortly after the escape." Voice lowering, Sonic placed his hand on his chin in remembrance," He had overheard what happened through GUN communications and… he was the only one who didn't look at me with pity."

"He just said,'... if you ever need to talk about it, call me.' And I did," Sonic concluded, smiling somewhat sadly.

Knuckles offered a pat on the shoulder," I'm sorry bud."

Sonic shirked him off," See? Man, that's exactly what I'm talking about…!" He bared his teeth but couldn't muster up the harshness to pair with it," With Shadow, he doesn't treat me like— that like I'm broken, for feeling a bit down."

"I didn't— I didn't mean it like that Sonic."

"I know," the hedgehog let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding," I'm sorry for snapping."

Knuckles itched his cheek nervously, not wanting to admit to his childish stubbornness," There's no need to apologize, Blue."

"Thanks, Red," Sonic grabbed the echidna's shoulder tightly with a smile that looked more forced than it appeared. Snatching up his sweatshirt from the counter he made his way to the back entrance to the house," I'm gonna go for a run, go eat before it gets cold, dingus."

"Have fun dude."

—

Shadow filed another case report on the POI, Infinite; closing another lead that turned out to be yet another dead end. Shutting the filing cabinet's drawer closed, The hedgehog proceeded to imagine himself kicking it over and rolling it down the bureaucratic stairs and floors of the department. Though that probably wasn't what most Station Square citizens wanted to see their tax dollars going towards.

Reaching to the top of the cabinet he grabbed the box of paper clips only to notice a large half liter bottle of Mountain Dew Voltage sitting conspicuously there.

He blinked.

"Care to explain what this is?"

Shadow felt his quills bristle and he turned to see Rouge the Bat hanging from the ceiling grinning. Rouge could be the poster girl for the dictionary definition of 'mischievous'.

"Well?" She tutted

"It's a highly caffeinated beverage made with yeast and carbon known as a 'soda pop'." Shadow quipped sanctimoniously," That cover it, Agent?"

Rouge chuckled seeing that she got a rise out of her rather joyless escort," You didn't strike me as a sweets guy."

Shadow dismissed the conversation and began to walk away.

"You didn't strike me as a guy who had a fondness for blue sweet things either."

Halting in his tracks, the hedgehog's posture stiffening but ears pinned to his head.

Rouge snickered, reveling in his torment," So when exactly were you gonna mention that little bit of information to us?"

Turning around with grimace he rolled his eyes," If you must know I was actually going to share this recent development with you after work— but now I have no news to talk about, so now you have to listen to Omega describe the different breeds of birds again!"

"Oh don't be so bitter, you work with intelligence spies, of course, I know everything… it's actually kind of a pain, do you know that I can't have surprise parties anymore?"

Shadow rubbed his fingers together," Shall I break out the world's smallest violin for that tragedy?"

"So, have you… you know… kissed him yet?" She pried, she lowered herself from the ceiling, the bat picked up the bottle of soda and took a seat on the filing cabinet.

"...Why would we do that?"

Rouge cocked her head- was he kidding? She informed," because that's what people in relationships do?"

He thought on that, Shadow's jaw shifted and uttered," Is that so?"

"Don't tell me you haven't-"

"I never had the opportunity as I was flash frozen like industrial grade yogurt for a good portion of my life," Shadow cut her off cooly, he crossed his arms.

Rouge laughed," See? That's why I like you. Always a jokester."

Looking up at her, the blank look that he always had resting on his face— he wasn't kidding. Bursting the thick bubble of her own experiences that blocked the rest of the world out— Rouge clamored a bit too loudly," oh my god, you've never actually kissed someone before."

"I thought I made that clear."

Rouge placed a hand on her cheek with," Oh honey," she exclaimed," You're so helpless!"

"Sonic and I don't really need to do that to express our feelings…" Shadow mumbled," Words suffice."

"That poor boy," The bat lamented," that poor boy, I pray for his soul." She performed a cross-motion, touching her forehead and both her shoulders. Shadow stifled a chuckle as he was sure that she would auto-ignite if she ever set foot in any holy establishment.

"How are you gonna prove that he's your partner if all you ever do is talk about it?" Rouge continued to press," People are bound to want proof, especially the one you're dating!"

Shadow sighed before turning to depart down the stairs to the lobby," I believe my fifteen-minute lunch break has started, ciao."

"Ah yes— walk away because you're so embarrassed to have a grown-up conversation!"

Rouge called out," Hedgehogs running away as per the norm!"

—

Hedgehogs didn't like to be cooped up, it was a fact. They can't stand being in the same place for so long otherwise irritability, headaches, etc. Shadow often ate lunch at the shore of station square, of course, he wouldn't eat on the beach as the ocean often distracted him. Perhaps distracted, in this case, was a synonym for 'soothe'.

No food really appealed to him in the moment, he passed from place to place with no real desire to stop. It all smelled delicious but nothing made him especially hungry. If he wasn't paid for his lunch breaks he might've regretted the hasty decision. Shadow thought about a contingency plan that revolved around stealing the sketch artist's cup of ramen noodles.

The boldness of Rouge was something that both he found annoying and inspiring. She was someone who deeply cared for him by teasing him relentlessly. His ears twitched at the thought of reliving that conversation— was it really so unusual that he didn't need to be… physical to show people that he loved them?

Shadow stirred and mumbled on as the human tourists marveled at him. Sometimes he forgot how he stood out in crowds.

Wondering if maybe that's how he came across to others— cold, and rigid. He took notice of how many people often engaged in casual touches that the hedgehog either misread or avoided entirely. Hugging especially stood out as something he didn't…

He wasn't trying to be dramatic, but he seriously had trouble remembering the last time he gave someone a hug.

Was he always like this?

Was he like this with Maria? His own family?

What's wrong with him—

"Hey, Shads!"

Upon recognizing his own name as well as Sonic's voice he leaned over the boardwalk railing to see his partner. Sonic would've just missed him if Shadow didn't mutter to himself like a detective in a noir movie. He grinned, causing Shadow to also smile, "Sonic."

The blue hedgehog teased," Alright don't sound too excited."

"What're you doing all the way here in the city?"

Sonic pushed his hands into his sweatshirt pocket," What can I say when I'm stressed I stress eat, there's a great chili dog place on the boardwalk."

"What seems to be troubling you?" Shadow didn't miss that, he would be an idiot to do so.

"Well, Shads I finally took your advice and decided not to keep anymore secrets about us," Sonic admitted— triumphantly with slight reservation.

Shadow hummed, then clicked his tongue," I take it didn't go over smoothly?"

"They'll get over it, if they really love me— they'll get over it." Shrugging it off Sonic grinned slightly— his stubborn cockiness couldn't be eroded away with a few frowns," So, have you told anyone?"

"Rouge sort of figured it out by how happy I've been, she also broke into my apartment," Shadow sighed," Perhaps those two are linked who's to say… I'm not hiding anything."

"Good, because I should warn you: you can't throw a rug over this guy." Sonic pointed to himself and stuck his tongue out.

"Sonic can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Shadow cleared his throat," Do you… Do you need me to be more physical?"

"Aw jeez don't say it like that!" Sonic ran his hand over his ears.

"I'm just curious to know, Do I need to prove that- that I can be a good partner?"

Sonic kicked the sand," I think that- Well I know I don't want to be one of those couples that are all over each other. 'Cuz that's like… annoying as hell."

"Exactly!" Shadow practically yelled so Rouge's sonar could pick him up.

"I just didn't think you wanted to be one of those couples that like- has the overly cutesy pet names or like holding hands twenty-four-seven," The blue hedgehog shrugged, taking a few steps down the beach.

Shadow followed,"...I'm not totally opposed to the idea," Then mumbled out," as that sounds more palatable than what Rouge was suggesting."

"Sonic I don't want you to think that I'm not… that I don't ever want to do things like that with you- I just don't want you to think that I am broken, It's going to take me some time to get used to it."

Sonic glanced at Shadow with a softened look- he really knew how to melt him. Lacing his fingers to the back of his head he assured Shadow," You're not broken. To be honest no one expects you to just suddenly be all affectionate because you're in a relationship! I know you love me, and really that's all I need- anyone who makes you think that needs to get their head screwed on."

"Ha, where were you earlier! I could've used that to rub in Rouge's face," Shadow mentally fist-pumped as he once again won an argument against the bat. It's not a competition but Shadow had compiled a list of wins and losses out of their disagreements, and Rouge was still ahead by one. Shadow was often really stubborn when it came to petty things like guessing when songs came out or what actor was in what TV show. Damn IMDB for making him a fool on more than one occasion.

Sonic vented," I was busy trying to break it to Tails that he's gonna have to share me with another person, you should've seen his face."

"You know how pain brings me joy."

"Oh I do," Sonic smiled," but man I've never seen a kid look so mad… you would've thought I kicked a puppy in front of him." Mumbling facetiously Sonic began going up the boardwalk stairs," I mean he's not angry at me- He's probably angry at you more than likely."

"Why would they be mad!" Shadow laughed," They don't even know me!"

"Which is sort of the point I think, they don't really know you like I do- and I think it would be better for you to take the first step. They just think you're some angry loner."

"Loner, yes. Angry… eh… maybe?" Shadow made the so-so motion," You think if I buy him some toys he'd go easier on me?"

Sonic stood in front of his partner, "Tails has the intellect of 40-year-old Harvard alumni, I don't think a power ranger is gonna do it."

"Well I was more thinking some plutonium or-"

"NO! No plutonium! Don't buy his indifference with plutonium," Sonic scolded.

Shadow grinned," Kidding!"

"I guess they're just trying to make sure if I'm actually happy," Sighing Sonic began walking by Shadow's side.

Shadow looked down at Sonic's arm… he closed the space between them by placing his arm around his partner," There could be worse things. It just means they care about you."

Blushing, Sonic looked down at the wooden slats that made up the pier,"...Do you wanna go to the chili dog place?"

"I was supposed to be back at work almost ten minutes ago," Shadow nodded astutely," So yes."


End file.
